


Chocolate Chip Cookies

by IWantAllYourPie



Category: Fandom - Loki, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brat, Cum Swallowing, Deepthroating, Dom Loki (Marvel), Dom/sub, F/M, Finger kink, Fingering, Hair Kink, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Punishment, Sex Toys, Sir/Little Girl, Smut, Teasing, Throat Fucking, Vibrator, Voice Kink, blowjob, no y/n, rope bunny, rope play, sub Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27878797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWantAllYourPie/pseuds/IWantAllYourPie
Summary: Loki interrupts your search for chocolate chip cookies in the middle of the night, and you get a little upset. This turns out to be a mistake, and Loki punishes you for defying him, taking his sweet time before letting you cum.
Relationships: Loki/Reader
Kudos: 67





	Chocolate Chip Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! I've been reading a lot of Loki/Tom Hiddleston smut (aka all of shiningloki's works) and it inspired me to write my own smut. This is my first time writing and publishing smut so let me know how it is!

As you turn the corner, you notice a tall, dark figure leaning nonchalantly against a marble pillar, and you nearly jump out of your skin. 

"Hello, princess. Just what are you doing out of your room at this hour?" Stressing the word princess, you realize it's only Loki, and you take a few more tentative steps forward. Through a floor-to-ceiling window, moonlight streams in and onto Loki, and you see his knowing smirk. 

"Why do you always insist on calling me that" you huff, at both the nickname he used and how much of a fright he gave you just standing there. 

"Because I live to annoy you, little girl. Now, don't be rude and answer a question with a question. What were you planning on doing?" You're not sure if you blush because of his demanding tone or because of the ridiculousness of your cravings, but either way, you're glad he can't see it in the darkness of the corridor. 

"I just wanted some cookies" you mutter nearly silently, and Loki takes a step towards you, looking into your eyes. The bright eyes staring at you are sparkling familiarly with mischief, and you look down, breaking the eye contact. Quickly, he takes his index finger and lifts your chin up, forcing you to meet his gaze once again. 

"Why couldn't you just ask one of your guards posted outside your room to get some for you?" 

"I didn't want to bother them, they shouldn't do stuff for me I could just as easily do myself" you huff indignantly, and you squint your eyes or scrunch up your brow in a hopefully menacing way. "You've spent your whole life having everything done for you, every wish you have someone else's command. Why don't you ever get your own shit?" 

Loki chuckles, and it rumbles throughout his chest. "Oh little girl, you're so cute when you try and act tough. You know that at the end of the day I'm the one in charge, and you willingly would do anything I ask of you. Or have you forgotten that already?" A blush paints your cheeks and neck, and you shrink under his dominant gaze. Still, you won't let him win that easy. 

"I won't do anything for you without a good reason to, and I am not cute. Now, I'm going to get some cookies from the kitchens. Goodnight, Loki." As you walk past him, he tightly clasps your arm, and pulls so that your face is flush against his sculpted chest. For the first time, you realize how silly you must look. Loki is adorned in his silky Asgardian robes, wearing green and gold and looking as regal as ever, and you, well, don't. You're wearing a pair of tiny forest green shorts that barely cover your ass, and a white tank top that fails to cover your belly button or the majority of your midriff. 

"Oh, you are so going to regret saying all this soon." At that, Loki leads you farther and farther away from the cookies, but your initial annoyance fades as you feel your core growing wet in anticipation. 

Damn him and how hot he is. 

As you enter Loki's quarters, he shuts the door, quite loudly out of his excitement and anger. 

"Kneel" he barks, and despite your shaking legs and your body wanting to obey, you decide to defy him once again. 

"No." 

A shocked look overtakes his features, before he lets out a wide smirk, and you immediately regret your decision. He magics rope into existence, and despite knowing how utterly fucked you are, you're once again aware of how turned on you are. Dragging you over to his large bed, he sits you up against the headboard. He grabs a coil of rope, and leans over you, tying your hands together about midway up the intricate metal headboard, pulling it taut. The only thing you notice, however is his bulge right in front of your eyes. You worry your lip between your teeth, thinking about what he's going to do next. As if he can read your thoughts, he magics both of your guys' clothes off, and his cock springs forward, freed from the restrictive clothing. 

"Go on, please me." Loki orders, and you can't help but to lean forward slightly and take his dick in your mouth. You gently suckle on the fleshy tip, eager to taste him. You can taste the pre-cum and sweat on it from the sweltering day, and you take more of him in your mouth, licking all over in order to taste more of the salty goodness. However, this isn't enough for Loki, and he thrusts once into your mouth. You cough violently, opening your mouth and releasing your lips seal on it. Once you've recovered, you realize you'd better start getting all of him in your mouth before he catches you unawares again. Lowering your tongue and breathing through your nose, you slowly slide your mouth towards the base. After a few more times of this, you ever so gently lower your teeth, and gently scrape your canines against his flesh. 

"Fuck, just like that" Loki moans, and you look up to see him already staring at you. After your eyes are locked for a few more seconds, Loki seems to realize he's not doing a very good job at punishing you for your earlier words. He backs up a bit, and your mouth comes off his cock with a satisfying pop. 

He takes the remaining two coils of rope, and gets to work tying both of your legs to opposite sides of the end of the bed. Legs spread wide apart, Loki takes a minute to admire the view. He slowly brings his hand to your core, and drags his pointer finger up your slit until he reaches your clit, making you shudder in delight. 

"Already so sensitive for me, this is going to be a fun night" Loki purrs, and you drag your tongue back and forth between your teeth, locking eyes. "I'm going to read you a story." Loki makes a book of Asgardian history stories appear, and he sits in the bed next to you. 

"Once upon a time, our beloved king Odin..."

~~~~~~

After about 15 minutes of Loki reading, you start getting really impatient. You try and focus on the story, but you keep getting distracted. You can feel the ropes against your wrists and ankles, and Loki's voice is sultry, reading this book for children the same way he'd talk about how much he enjoyed your cunt. He shifts the book to his right hand, and takes his left hand and draws circles on your chest, just below your shoulders. You let out a little gasp, and Loki stops his reading and looks at you. "Be quiet, I'm reading to you." 

"I'm sorry sir, it won't happen again" you say in a small voice, and with one more pointed look your way, Loki resumes reading. Loki drags his finger across your shoulders, up your neck, on your face, before slowly moving downwards, speaking all the while about an old god. He spins his digits around your breasts, getting closer and closer to your nipple with each circle. When he gets to about half an inch away from your bud, you can't help but to move your chest to meet his fingers. He pulls away and closes the book loudly, making you jump. 

"No moving. I will do what I want to you where I want to. Understand?" His eyes hold an intensity that you've only seen a handful of times before, and you quickly agree as he opens the book, turning to where he left off. As he resumes reading, his gentle ministrations return, and you try not to move but it's so damn hard. You're so desperate for him to touch you, and he keeps getting closer and closer, but never touching you where you need it the most. 

As his fingers creep downwards, closer and closer to your core, you feel the anticipation building inside you. Loki's fingers circle your hips, your stomach, your inner thighs, and you pray that his finger will slip, that he'll be so focused on reading that his digit will just barely touch your cunt. As his finger comes up the inside of your thigh to where your leg ends, you jerk your hips towards the index finger, and his finger meets the wetness between your legs. Even though he just barely brushed you, you have to hold in a moan. Loki yanks his finger upwards, away from your body. 

"Little girl," he seethes, "I thought I told you not to move." 

You let out a little whimper and bite your lip. "But sir, I couldn't wait any longer. I needed you to touch me so badly."

"These are the consequences of your actions earlier. Hopefully this will teach you to mind your words and not be a bratty bitch to me."

Unfortunately (or fortunately) for Loki, you probably wouldn't learn from this. One time you refused to do anything he told you to for nearly 30 minutes, and damn he was pissed. You couldn't sit down for days without excruciating pain, and evidently, you hadn't learnt your lesson from that, so it's doubtful you would this time around. 

All of a sudden, Loki makes the book disappear, and then with a snap of his fingers a vibrator takes it's place. You let out a grin, hoping that Loki would finally give you the relief you've been craving for so long. 

"Oh, you think I'm going to let you cum? How cute." Loki pinches your cheek degradingly and lets out an evil smirk that only he could make attractive. You should've known better than to think he'd let you off that easy. 

Loki presses a button on the vibrator, and it roars to life. You let out a low whine, and Loki ever so slowly lowers it, closer to your soaking core. About an inch above you, however, he stops, holding it there. You can hear the buzzing sound, and your cunt clenches, desperate for anything inside of it. Bucking your hips, you try to meet the vibrations, but the ropes hold you tight. 

"Please sir, I'm sorry about earlier. I promise I won't ever do that again. Please just let me feel good. I need it." You manage to tell him this in gasping breaths, achingly desperate for the vibrator to touch you. 

"I know you need to, but you're just so adorable like this. So desperate for anything, I bet just a touch of my fingers would nearly bring you to the brink of an orgasm." 

He places the vibrator down, in-between your legs, about half an inch from your cunt. Unfortunately, the way you're tied, you can't maneuver yourself so you touch it. Loki laughs at you struggling for any release, and then takes a finger, running it across your bottom lip. You open your mouth dutifully, sucking on his digit. Loki takes his other hand, and runs one finger up your slit, collecting all of the accumulated wetness. You gasp and bite down on his thumb, overcome with the sudden pleasure after being denied it for so long. Loki removes his thumb from his mouth and decides it's his turn to suck his finger. He slowly licks your juices from his finger, never once breaking eye contact with you.

"Please- please touch me. I- I need to feel good. I'll do anything." You gasp out in short breaths, looking into Loki's dark blue irises. 

"Fine. Suck my cock and then I'll consider letting you cum." You nod feverishly, and swallow once. 

"Of- of course sir." You worry your lip between your teeth, and Loki brings his cock to your face once again. You see the tip glistening with pre-cum, and it's twitching in anticipation. You love seeing Loki's cock, and tonight is no exception. It's flushed red and the veins are popping out, but before you have the opportunity to admire it any longer, Loki roughly grabs the hair on the back of your head and mashes your mouth onto his cock. You sputter, trying to adjust to the breakneck pace Loki has set. However, Loki looks like he has no interest in letting up until he's cum. Tears spring from your eyes, and you're thankful you aren't wearing any makeup. 

"Such a little slut, letting me fuck her pretty little mouth like this." Suddenly, he tears your head backwards, away from his dick. You cough violently, and try to breathe in fresh air through your mouth. Loki grabs your chin harshly and tilts your head up to look at him. "Say thank you to me for letting you suck my cock."

"Th-Thank you sir." You manage to get out, and with that Loki shoves his cock back into your mouth. 

"Eyes up here." You look up and stare into Loki's eyes, chilled by the intensity held in them. It's hard to keep looking at him when your nose is constantly being smashed into him as he's throat fucking you, but you do the best you can. Suddenly, Loki stills, and holds your head in place. Hot, thick ropes of cum spurt out of his tip, and you greedily keep swallowing his cum. When he finishes, you swallow one last time and he gently pulls his cock from your mouth. 

"You did such a good job sucking my cock and swallowing all of my cum like a greedy little cumslut. I think it's time for you to get a reward." You almost moan at those words. Finally, what you've been waiting for for so long!

Loki turns off the vibrator, and magics it out of existence. He sticks his pointer and middle finger towards your mouth. 

"Suck." 

You comply, and dutifully take his fingers into your mouth, suckling on them gently. After Loki is satisfied, he pulls them out of your mouth and circles the rim of your hole with a finger. You shudder, and Loki plunges his two fingers inside of you, moving them in and out quickly. At this, you let out unbridled moans, and Loki locks eyes with you. 

"Thats right, show me just how good I make you feel." You moan louder and clench around his fingers as he curls them, pressing against the flesh of your walls. You feel the familiar heat in your stomach of an orgasm, and it feels like a tidal wave of pleasure and satisfaction hit you. 

"Oh Loki- Oh Sir, thank you! Thank you for letting me cum!" Your voice is trembling from your orgasm as Loki pulls his fingers out, and he gives you a chaste kiss on the lips. 

"Did you have fun?"

"Yes! It was so frustrating but at the end cumming that hard made it all worth it. Thank you Loki." Loki's name is stretched out as you complete your sentence with a yawn, and he gives you a small smile. He gently unties your wrists and then each of your feet, and goes into the bathroom to grab a bottle of lotion. He picks you up and places you back down onto a pillow, and gently massages your ankles with the lotion. Once he's satisfied, he takes the blanket and places it overtop you. He delicately grabs your wrist, squirts some lotion onto his hands, and massages it into your wrists, red from rope burn. Loki then climbs under the blanket with you, and pulls you into his chest. 

"You know, I never got my cookies" you mutter sleepily, and Loki places a small kiss to the back of your head. He makes a plate of warm chocolate chip cookies appear on the nightstand, and reaches over you to pick one up, bringing it towards you. 

"Here you go, open up." He gently puts the cookie in your mouth, and you gladly take a bite of the chewy treat. Once you're done, Loki brushes the crumbs off his hands and wraps his arms around you. 

"Goodnight little girl."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments are really appreciated, let me know if you liked it or if I should change anything, and if you have a request let me know and I'll try my best!


End file.
